The Importance of Past
by Warrior of the Pen
Summary: Vegeta passes on the Saiya-jin heritage to an unlikely source, but is stopped by an even more unlikely person R+R *LOST CHAPTER NOW ADDED*
1. Chapter 1 It begins with a question...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with dragonball/z/gt and I am merely using the characters for the purpose of a fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with dragonball/z/gt and I am merely using the characters for the purpose of a fan fiction. please do not sue me i am not profiting off any of this.  
  
The Importance of Past   
  
"It was a dark and stormy night"  
  
Gohan sighed. He hated how so many stories started with those words. What is it about the night and a weather disaster that scared humans? These factors appealed greatly to his Saiya-jin sense. He pushed this out of his mind and tried to finish his studies and homework so he could go train with his father and Piccolo. The 12 year old half human/ half Saiya-jin had made a deal with his mother, that is he studied hard half the day and finished his work, the other half could be used for training toward beating the androids. Three years was not a lot of time to increase in strength, so he needed all the time he could get.  
  
"Fast, but not fast enough!" Goku yelled as Piccolo attempted a hook punch toward's his head. Goku dodged it and retaliated with round kick to Piccolo's stomach. The kick hit, leaving Piccolo gasping for air. "Are you okay?" Goku sounded worried.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Piccolo's knee made contact with Goku's face. "Point" Piccolo said smugly.  
  
"Nice one." Goku commented, massaging his swollen face. "Lets take a break. Gohan should be here in a few hours or so."  
  
"Hmph." Piccolo grunted and went over to a tree, getting ready to meditate. Goku smiled. As much as Piccolo would not show it, he knew that he cared greatly about Gohan. Goku lay down and fell asleep.  
  
Back at the Son house, Gohan was home alone. Chi-Chi had gone out for groceries, leaving Gohan to watch some television before he went to train. "I have to have some time to myself, right?" He thought to himself as he emptied the already supply-dwindled fridge. A rude knock sounded at the door.  
  
"OPEN UP, BRAT!" said an irratated voice. Tearing his eyes off the Simpsons, Gohan made his way to the door, sandwich in hand. He opened it to a very annoyed Vegeta. "About time." He grumbled as he pushed past Gohan to get in.  
  
"What are you doing here, Vegeta?" Gohan asked, suprised. Vegeta looked at Gohan, knowing that even though he was mean and proud, he deeply respected the boy and his potential. He allowed himself a brief smile, but made sure that Gohan did not see it.  
  
"My woman and your mother thought it would be "nice" for me to baby sit you every day when your mother goes on food retrieval and you are alone in between the time of your.. studies (he smirked).. and your training with Kakarot and the Namek. My woman will not allow me to use the training facilities unless I consented, so DO NOT SEE THIS AS OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART" Vegeta sneered. " I will be outside if you need anything, which you better not." With that he walked out the back door, Gohan staring after him.  
As he went back to his spot on the couch, Gohan couldn't help thinking that this was for the best. After all, because his father had no memory of his past before he came to Earth, he could not answer any of his son's questions about their race. Gohan had been waiting for the right opportunity to ask Vegeta, and this looked like it was it.  
After watching half of a Simpson's re-run, Gohan went outside. There, he found Vegeta training. Noticing the boy's presence, Vegeta floated downwards.  
  
"What do you want, brat? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"I got a question" Gohan shuffled his feet nervously.  
  
"Speak up then. What is it?" Vegeta was impatient. Gohan swallowed hard, and then asked what had been on his mind since the day he found out that he was only half human. Vegeta listened, and then his gaze upon the boy became softer. He was pleased. This boy was a true Saiya-jin, and now Vegeta had someone to pass on all of his information to. "Come here brat. It's a long story." Gohan's eyes widened and he ran over joyfully.  
  
Two hours later Vegeta and Gohan arrived at the spot where Goku and Piccolo had been training. Goku's eyes widened. "Vegeta? You showed up? Weird!"  
  
"Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta snarled. Gohan tried to hide his joy of knowing his past, but somehow Piccolo noticed how happy he was.  
  
"What are you so happy about, Gohan?" Piccolo asked in a low voice while Goku and Vegeta squared off in a sparring match.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Gohan smiled. "Come on! I think it is our turn now." Gohan's sudden turn of confidence puzzled Piccolo, who knew that Goku would never notice the change in the boy. He was too, well, foolish to notice anything as small as a confidence change. But as Piccolo flied after Gohan, he noticed a glance between the boy and Vegeta. They both smiled briefly, and then returned to what they were doing. Goku noticed Vegeta smile, and let his guard down. After three punches to the head, he continued fighting, and really couldn't remember what had just taken place. Piccolo shook his head and decided to forget about it. Whatever was going on with Gohan and Vegeta, he was sure that he would never know.  
  



	2. Chapter 1.5 The Lost Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT or anything to do with it. So please don't sue me I am not profiting off this.

READ: By the way for anyone that has read this story before, I took a year off from writing the Importance of Past after I finished the first chapter, but then I wrote this chapter. But then my computer broke and we got a new one, and moved this one to the attic. I finished this fic on my new computer and forgot all about this chapter. But now, 1 year after the end of the fic, I was going through the old computer and found this. I saved it to disc and I am posting it now, as Chapter 1.5, the Lost Chapter. Enjoy.

The Importance of Past

It has been three years since the defeat of Majin Buu. Everyone has settled down and the Earth is in peace once more. Gohan and Videl are going out and Goten and Trunks are hanging out. Everyone still trains, but not to such lengths, as before. Except, of course, for Vegeta.

BOOM!

Vegeta walked into the kitchen of Capsule Corps, wiping sweat off his face. He grabbed a sports drink off the counter and sat down as Bulma came running in.

"What was that?" She cried frantically, hoping nobody was hurt. She noticed Vegeta sitting at the table in a pool of sweat and sighed. "You broke the gravity chamber again, didn't you?"

"It is not my fault the earth machine could not withstand my great power! My great power greater than Kakarot's!" Vegeta smirked. Bulma began to get angry.

"I fix that machine every day for you! I do not know why I put up with it!" She grabbed a chair and ran at him. "Get out! Out!" She screamed. Even with his "great power", even Vegeta could not withstand the wrath of Bulma. He flew out the window towards Goku's house to see if he wanted to spar.

Gohan felt the ki approach his house and smiled. He remembered so many years ago when Vegeta came to his house and told him his heritage. Gohan fondly remembered the time he spent with Vegeta and looked forward to some more of it.

Vegeta landed outside the house. He walked up to the door, but was surprised when Gohan opened it right away.

"Hello brat, is Kakarot there?" Vegeta's smirk seemed more like a smile as he looked at Gohan. It was so many years ago that he shared the Saiya-jin heritage with the boy. Little did he know that months later he would have a son of his own to pass his information down to. But after spending time with Gohan every day in forced babysitting, he learned to really like him. They became good friends, but agreed never to show the others that. The only hint they ever gave out was when Gohan saved Vegeta's life during the Cell games.

"Sorry Vegeta. You just missed them. My mom dragged dad and Goten to an art exhibit in the city. They will be gone all of today and tomorrow." Gohan said. "But if you are looking for someone to spar, I will be up for it."

"Then what are you waiting for! Get out here!" Vegeta snapped. Even for those he cared for and had a friendship with, Vegeta was proud and short-tempered. Gohan ran to his room and changed, and met Vegeta outside. Ha! You have to read this now because it's in the middle of the fic! Please please please please please review! Thank you and enjoy the rest of the lost chapter.

Both fighters sparred in normal form for a while as a warm up. Then they sparred at SSJ, and then at SSJ2. After five hours or so, they retired into the Son house. Vegeta went to take a shower while Gohan sprawled on the couch, soda bottle in hand. After they had both showered and eaten, Gohan asked Vegeta if he would like to spend the night.

"Yes, I would. The woman is angry with me for releasing my energy in the training facilities and breaking them. I will never understand her thinking." Vegeta stated.

"It's very simple." Gohan smiled. Then he went on in length, explaining to Vegeta the basis of human emotion and how humans think. Vegeta tried to look uninterested, but as Gohan went on Vegeta was hanging on his every word.

"Amazing!" Vegeta exclaimed, looking at Gohan in awe. "I never would have guessed..." he thought to himself. Then, all of a sudden, he looked confused. "Why are you telling me this, brat, er, Gohan?"

"You taught me much all those years ago, about what I really needed to know. Now I can repay you for that, by telling you." Gohan smiled. He noticed the change in Vegeta's speech, how he no longer referred to him as brat. "Maybe I should become a professor, if I can teach something to someone like Vegeta." Gohan thought. Then they sat down and watched some television, and Gohan gladly taught Vegeta all about the Simpsons.


	3. Chapter 2 The cycle continues

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything  
  
*note: I got very little reviews for the last chapter, which I posted over a year ago, and I would like to have more if I am to continue this story  
  
*I know it's a bit of a jump from the last chapter, but it is now after all the fighting and Gohan has settled down with Videl. Pan is 5 years old, Bra is 4 and Trunks is 13.  
  
The Importance of Past  
  
Pan ran as fast as she could towards the forest outside her house. She couldn't wait to tell her father the great news about how she had mastered the KameHameHa technique. As she ran, she heard voices up ahead. She flew up to a tree and sat there, listening.  
  
"…But he's still young! He will have to listen eventually!" Pan identified the voice as her fathers'.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Gohan. He treats the legendery Super Saiya-jin technique as a joke; he won't even acknowledge the fact that it has not been reached in over a thousand years! The brat couldn't care less about our people. I suspect he has even been considering a weak *human* mate!" Pan recognized the second voice as none other than Vegeta. She stifled a gasp, for her father never associated with that man. Although Gohan has been living out of her house for many years, Chi-chi still had a strong hold on him. She disliked Vegeta and the only time she let Gohan be with him was one occasion when she desperately needed a baby-sitter. Pan was interested, and listened closer.  
  
"Well if you are sure about Trunks, then what of Bra? Surely she must show some interest. And what of this weak human junk? You are married to one, as is my father, and I." Gohan clearly sounded upset now.  
  
"My mate, your father's mate, and mine are clear exceptions. They could easily beat any normal human. Don't even talk about the other brat! She takes greatly after my mate, and refuses even to train! It humiliates me no end!" Vegeta sounded strained on the last sentence. Pan wondered what they were talking about.  
  
"Goten will have nothing to do with it, that much I am sure. Pan might, though. Her whole life is training, she might be interested." Gohan suggested. Vegeta looked relieved.  
  
"We must hope that your brat will show an interest, son of Kakarott. If not, we are doomed." Vegeta sighed heavily. Pan accidentally let her ki rise, when she heard that last part. Both Gohan's and Vegeta's heads snapped around to where she was hiding.  
  
"Come out, whoever you are! You cannot escape!" Gohan roared. Pan slipped down between the branches. "Pan? What do you think you are doing here?" He questioned.  
  
"I heard people talkin' and I wanted to know what they was talkin' about." Pan said cheerfully. Gohan threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"You did, did you? Well, do you know what we were talking about?" Gohan chuckled. Pan shook her head no. "Well then come here, Vegeta and I have something very important to tell you." Pan ran over and sat, her eyes wide with wonder.  
  
"A long time ago, there was a race of elite soldiers, who were the greatest warriors of all time…"Vegeta then again told the story of the greatest race. When he finished, Pan was still as wide-eyed as when he started. She jumped up, and with great gusto, yelled  
  
"I'm gonna train, you highliness! I'm gonna be strong like you guys, 'cause I'm a Saiya-jin!" With that, she flew off to borrow Bulma's gravity room. Gohan looked after her, nodding approvingly.  
  
"That went well, Vegeta. She showed more interest than I did at her age." He grinned, looking much like his father.  
  
"I agree, spawn of Kakarott. She is indeed worthy of her Saiya-jin heritage. Let us hope she uses it well." Vegeta stated, his eyes closed in wisdom. Gohan grinned.  
  
"Yeah. To break your gravity machine." He tried to hold back his laughter as Vegeta's eyes snapped open in horror.  
  
"WHAT??? NO THIRD CLASS BRAT IS GOING TO BREAK *MY* GRAVITY MACHINE!" He roared as he sped after Pan. Gohan chuckled and flew home, to tell Videl that Pan was spending the night at Bra's.  
  
  
  
*The next chapter is only going to be posted if I get enough reviews. The next ones will contain action, fighting and such. 


	4. Chapter 3 Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT  
  
*Note: I know in the last chapter I said there would be fighting, but I decided to save it for the final chapter, the fourth one. I would like, say, 5 reviews before I write the last chapter. Thanks to all the readers who review!  
  
The Importance of Past  
  
"Pan! Come and get ready for Grandpa Goku's party!" Videl called out. There was no answer. "Pan?" She yelled again. Still no reply. "Gohan?" She tried this time. The forest behind their house was silent. Videl frowned, picked up the phone, and dialed Goku's house.  
  
"Son house, Goku speaking" The voice on the other end replied.  
  
"Goku? This is Videl. Have you seen Gohan or Pan around lately?" Videl asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Nope, sorry Videl." Goku replied. "Try Capsule Corp. Bulma might know."  
  
"Thanks Goku. See you tonight at the party. Bye" Videl hung up and dialed Bulma's house.  
  
"What do you want?" Growled a voice.  
  
"Vegeta, have you seen Gohan or Pan?" Videl growled back.  
  
"Your mate and brat are here, woman." He barked.  
  
"Tell them I'll see them at Goku's house tonight. Bye." Videl hung up. She was relieved to have found them, but still upset. They were spending way too much time at Capsule Corp. She decided to go to Goku's house early, to have a talk with him. She grabbed her coat and flew off.  
  
Videl arrived at Goku's house a short time after. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by Chi-chi.  
  
"Well hi Videl! Come on in!" She positively beamed. "What are you doing here so early? The party doesn't start for an hour or so!"  
  
"Actually Ch-chi, I came to talk to Goku. Where is he?" Videl sounded troubled. Chi-chi pointed to the door, and resumed cooking up a storm. Videl went outside and looked up at Goku. He was doing somersaults in the air. He saw her and landed in a handstand, with a goofy grin.  
  
"Hi Videl! What's up?" He inquired, noticing her worried expression.  
  
"Goku, I have to talk to you about Gohan and Pan. They have been spending a lot of time at Capsule Corp. lately, and the other day when I jokingly asked Pan how she could eat so much, she replied it was because she was an all-powerful Saiya-jin. I think Vegeta is having a negative effect on her." Videl explained. Goku's grin faded.  
  
"I'll talk to Gohan tonight, Videl. You are right. Pan doesn't know that much about Saiya-jin's, and everyone except Vegeta has lived on Earth so long, that we consider ourselves human. This is definitely wrong." He agreed. Videl looked relieved.  
  
"I knew I could depend on you, Goku." She smiled.  
  
That night everyone was at the party. Even an unwilling Vegeta leaned against a corner, looking sullen. Goku took Gohan off to the side and told him what Videl had said. He was surprised at Gohan's reaction.  
  
"Yes, I know. But what of it? Pan has every right to know her heritage. And we cannot let our heritage die." For a second, Gohan's face wore a very Vegeta-like expression. Goku was shocked.  
  
"Son, what are you talking about? Your heritage is human. The Saiya-jin's are dead. We are humans with powers, used only to protect our planet." Goku told him. Gohan. However, disagreed.  
  
"Dad, I know I am human, but I am also Saiya-jin. I asked Vegeta to teach me that when I was a child and I asked the same for Pan. There is nothing wrong with that." Gohan's eyes glimmered green for a split second. Goku growled.  
  
"Vegeta, eh? Well maybe I should have a talk with him. Vegeta! Come here!"Goku yelled at the Prince. Vegeta flew over.  
  
"What do you want Kakarot?" He scowled.  
  
"Why have you taken human heritage from my son and granddaughter and replaced it with a dead alien's? Goku's eyes glittered dangerously. Vegeta smiled.  
  
"In the Saiya-jin heritage, if you want to become king and change the heritage, you must kill the old king in battle. So come on, Kakarot, son of Bardock and class 3. Fight your king, and prove your worth. If you win, you may erase our heritage forever." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"So be it. This nonsense ends here, Vegeta." Goku replied, and the two took off. Everyone followed, except Gohan and Pan. They looked at each other, and knew they had a choice to make. Their king, or their forefather.  
  
*As I said the last chapter is the last, so lets get those reviews coming! 


	5. Chapter 4 (Final) The End

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT so don't sue me.  
  
*note- I know this is the last chapter and I will not be writing anymore (though I may write an entirely new fanfic about what, I do not know) I would still appreciate some reviews...  
  
The Importance of Past  
  
Goku and Vegeta landed at the same time. They stared each other down as every one else landed, except Pan and Gohan. Goku got into a fighting stance, and yelled, "This ends here, Vegeta!" Vegeta just smirked and fell back into his stance.  
  
"Lets get this over with, Kakarot." He flew towards Goku, his arm pulled back for a punch. Goku blocked it and countered with a round kick. Vegeta ducked and kneed him in the face. The warriors exploded off the ground in a fury of punches and kicks.  
  
After a couple minutes, both warriors exploded into Super Saiya-jins, making the very Earth shake in their power. They fought with Ki blasts now, causing mass destruction to the scene around them. Vegeta screamed, "Bakurikimaha!" and blasted Goku into a crater. Goku picked his bloody self up, and put his hands together, dripping crimson with his own blood, and yelled:  
  
"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" The blast hit Vegeta directly in the arm, leaving it limp and useless. Angered by this, he retaliated, yelling,  
  
"Big Bang Attack!" hitting Goku directly in the stomach, but the Ki shield around him protected him, so the blast only broke all his ribs. With that, the warriors resumed hand-to-hand combat, ignoring the blinding pain filling both of them.  
  
Goku and Pan landed somewhat outside the group, and watched as their loved one and King ripped each other apart. Pan's eyes got big and said "Daddy, we have to stop them! They are gonna kill each other!" she begged. Gohan looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. Suddenly he looked up again, this time his eyes were filled with a new determination.  
  
"Pan, you take Grandpa Goku. I will take King Vegeta. Go, now!" He commanded. Pan and Gohan flew at top speed toward the battle. They re-appeared in the middle of the warriors, floating with their arms spread out, Pan in front of Goku and Gohan in front of Vegeta. The fight stopped. Goku looked at Pan.  
  
"Get out of the way, Pan. This is for your own good." He growled, looking at Vegeta. Pan's eyes hardened.  
  
"No, Grandpa. I can learn to be a Saiya-jin if I want to. I'm not evil, I won't become it either. I just know I'm not human and that I can help them. But I am not one." She said, not taking her eyes off him once. Gohan, meanwhile, was convincing Vegeta. He spoke in rapid Saiya-jin.  
  
"Sire, you cannot continue this fight. I have helped you my whole life, learning my heritage and passing it down. This must stop, now. What you taught me only applies to one half of me, and the other half is stopping you now. I understand your pride, but I also understand my father's. He was abandoned and hurt by Saiya-jins, and does not want the same for my daughter or me. You must stop." No one but Vegeta and Pan could understand the language in which he spoke, but they knew it was important.  
  
"Okay, spawn of Kakarot. I will end this now. You and your brat will step aside, and I will finish this." Vegeta swore. Gohan, who trusted Vegeta with his life, moved aside. Pan followed him. Goku stared at Vegeta in hatred.  
  
"I will not let you get away with this, Vegeta! I should never have let you lived that first battle, between us!" Goku yelled. Vegeta was taken aback.  
  
"I would not expect that kind of contempt, from you especially, Kakarot." He smirked.  
  
"My name is Goku!" Goku growled.  
  
"Yes it is. And no, it is not. Your place is with the humans but your blood is with another kind. Your hatred for our heritage runs deeper than my own for humans. You, the supposed guardian of these weak people, have let yourself become as I once was, biased towards another race. You are controlling your brat's life, and the life of his brat. They choose to embrace both heritages, and yet you stubbornly allow them only one. You are a fool, Kakarot, more than you could ever know. You would willingly let our heritage die, for a grudge, which you have held for a lifetime. Now I see that although powerful, you are not worthy of our heritage. Only the two that have chosen that path are worthy, and yet you withhold from them. You are a fool, Kakarot, a fool." Vegeta spoke with a passion that was not normally his. Goku's eyes filled with pain, and slowly, his Ki went down, returning himself to a normal state. He looked at his friends and family in shame.  
  
"I am sorry, all of you. Especially you, Gohan, and you, Pan. You have the right to choose your own lives. Could you ever forgive me?" He asked, tearfully. Vegeta intervened.  
  
"Of course they forgive you, Kakarot. You are their guardian. They would not have stopped us otherwise. Let us return to your *party*." He smirked. Everyone flew back, each with his or her own thoughts. Only Vegeta and Goku remained.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta. You showed me a flaw that I could not see in myself. You are truly the better man. This time, at least." Goku was grinning again. Vegeta's smirk returned to a scowl.  
  
"Don't get used to it, Kakarot. Next time you slip up you are on your own." With that he flew back towards Goku's house. Goku followed, still grinning.  
  
The end.  
  
*How did you guys like it? Review and tell me! 


End file.
